


Little Brother

by saphire_dance



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphire_dance/pseuds/saphire_dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Ollie brought Connor home to be Roy's little brother. They don't exactly get along at first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Brother

The arrow hit the edge of the target. Roy had to admit that from this distance it was pretty impressive, but when he loosed his own arrow it hit the bull’s-eye. Adopted or not, he was still a better archer than Connor. It made him feel pretty good, right up until the point he had to dodge Connor’s fist.

If he hadn’t been training with Robin, he’s pretty sure Connor would have broken his nose. As it was he was going to have a nasty bruise on his cheek. Sure he was a better archer, but Connor could fight better than anyone he’d ever seen. That include Robin and Dinah.

Roy managed to pin him, but only after Connor had gotten in several good hits, and only because Donna had taught him some Amazon tricks that he didn’t think Connor knew about. He doubted he’d be able to do it again. Connor was a fast learner.

“I hate you,” Connor hissed, trying to wiggle free. “Why do you have to be better at everything.”

“I’m older than you. And because Ollie will ditch me if I’m not perfect. I don’t have anywhere else to go.”

Connor stopped struggling and stared at him. “No he won’t. Dad likes you best. He only wants me around because he thinks you need more family.”

Roy remembered Connor’s mom yelling something like that when they came to pick him up. “That’s not true. Your mom only said that ‘cause she’s mad at him for taking you away” Roy sat back letting Connor go and rubbing his shoulder. “You been practicing with Dinah? I’m probably going to be knocked off patrol tonight ‘cause of that last punch.”

Connor blushed and looked away mumbling. “Yeah. Sorry.”

“Hey maybe you can be Dinah’s sidekick and we can all go patrolling. Course you’d look terrible in fishnets.”

Connor growled and tackled him again, but this time it was more playful. Brotherly, though Roy really didn’t have anything to compare it to, except maybe the Titans. They were all going to love his little brother.


End file.
